Never Say Never
by Queenhaq
Summary: A missing scene fic that takes place after Eric showed up to claim Sookie in 4x01 but before he was cursed by Marnie. (Eric/Sookie).


**Spoilers: A "missing scene" fic from season 4. Takes place after Eric showed up at Sookie's house in 4x01/4X02 ("I bought this house = YOU. ARE. MINE") but before he was cursed by Marnie. Just my take on a possible conversation they could've shared.**

* * *

"Have you thought more about my offer?"

Caught by surprise, Sookie jumped up in response. She didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind her on the porch. The lazy drawl of his tone was a dead giveaway. At least she was clothed this time, and not naked like the other night. The moment she turned around, however, she realised she might as well have been naked. Eric's heavy gaze roved over every inch of her, slow and languid. As his eyes darkened with appreciation, a shiver of electricity ran down her spine - but she reminded herself not to fall for his bag of tricks. "I already turned you down, Eric, so why are you here?"

Leaning against the post, he gave her a playful smirk. "I was hoping you had changed your mind."

"I haven't."

"That's unfortunate," he replied. "I see you've started working for the shifter again."

"He has a name."

"I'm sure he does. He may not know anything about running a successful business but he certainly knows how to pick the right..."

Eric's eyes trailed down to her lips, her neck, and then her chest, paused for what felt like an eternity during which she couldn't move or even breathe under the heat of his gaze, before sauntering up to meet her hostile stare again.

"Uniforms."

As hard as it was not to react, she couldn't help but feel the heat rise in her cheeks. Indignant, she pulled her cardigan together. "What do you want?"

"You. I thought I made that clear last night."

"Yeah well, that's never going to happen."

"Never say never. Hasn't anyone ever taught you that?"

Eric swaggered towards her in a deceptively relaxed manner, an act on his part to make her feel safe. But she never did, not when she was around him, especially now that she was aware of how far vampires would go to claim someone of her kind.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Sookie."

A part of her yearned to believe he was being sincere but she was quickly reminded of Bill and all of his lies. If _he_ could deceive her in such a horrible manner, what was to stop Eric from doing the same? Plus, it wasn't like Eric was very trustworthy himself. Just like before, he wouldn't hesitate to use her and put her life in danger if there was something in it for him. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" she sniped. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Not very. Not at all, actually."

"Really? I may have been gone for a year but I still remember _everything_ you and Bill did to me. All the lies-"

"I am _not_ Bill Compton," Eric snarled.

"No, you're just the vampire who chained me up in a dungeon and used me as bait."

"I would have never given you to Russell Edgington."

"Never say never, remember?"

He regarded her silently for several minutes, making her wonder if it was regret that flashed across his face. Then again, this was Eric. He wasn't one to be ruled by emotions - unless it involved Godric - which meant using her against Russell was something he'd planned beforehand. It wasn't a spontaneous decision on his part. Worse yet, he'd kissed her knowing damn well he would be throwing her to the wolves soon. That was something she couldn't forgive. "There's nothing you can say that'll get me to sleep with you or be yours. Ever. So you might as well stop trying."

"I am sorry for what I did, but at the time your blood was the only leverage I had against Russell."

She gave him a bitter smile. "Fine. You had your reasons. Bill had his. Everyone does apparently."

"Why didn't you let me burn, Sookie? Why did you drag me back inside that day? You chose to save me. Why?"

It was her turn to pause.

He peered at her, leaning in closer. "It's because you _do_ have feelings for me. You care about me, even if you don't want to admit it."

She swallowed audibly. "No, just because I didn't let you die doesn't mean I care. All it means is that I'm human."

A small smile curved his lips. "Part-human."

"Go to hell."

"I missed you."

The unexpected shift in his tone left her reeling and unsure of what to do next. "Stop."

"Why? I thought you would appreciate the honesty."

She shook her head 'no'. "You're just trying to butter me up because you want something from me. And I'm tired of being used."

"You're still angry about Bill."

"I'm not going to talk about this, not with you."

"Why not? I'm a great listener."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Don't pretend like you're not happy about what Bill did to me. You're dying to gloat about it."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

He simply stared at her for a few minutes, watching her in silence. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I never meant to hurt you."

"If you really mean that, you'll leave me alone."

"You were gone for a long time, Sookie, and it made me realise I care about you, a lot."

She averted her gaze away from him. She didn't believe him, she couldn't.

"And if it's space you need right now, fine. I'll give that to you."

Stunned, she locked eyes with him again.

"But try not to take too long." He flashed a cocky smile. "I'm not known for my patience." He dropped a gentle kiss on her temple, his lips soft and feather-light on her skin.

Before she could respond, he was gone.


End file.
